Forever And Always
by fallenxoxoangel
Summary: Brittney wanted nothing more than to have a family with her rock start boyfriend. But will one little change of life make him run away instead of staying? one-shot. Brad Walst/OC


_**Xoxo_Brad: when are you coming home?**_

_**TDG_Brad: i dont know babe. As soon as I know ill call you.**_

_**Xoxo_Brad: *sigh* okay. Well Im going to showerrr. I love you baby (:**_

_**TDG_Brad: I love you too3**_

_**(Xoxo_Brad has signed off at 10:23 pm).**_

Brittney closed her laptop with a slight force and grabbed one of Brad's shirts and a clean pair of panties then walked into the master bathroom that was connected to hers and Brad's bedroom. She sighed and started the bath. Dating a rockstar was tough sometimes; wondering when they were coming home, what their up to that very second. Brittney stripped down and got into the tub. Brittney lifted up her wrist and look at the tattoo she recently got. She ran her finger over it and whispered, "Walst". Even though her and Brad weren't married, in her heart they were. But she wondered when Brad would ask her. She knew that being on the road with Adam, Barry, and Neil would distract him but he could have at least thought about it. Brittney finished up her bath and got dressed then walked into the called Brad's husky, Zoe, into the room and saw her jump onto the king sized bed. Brittney turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

"Well it looks like its going to be me and you again for awhile Zoe", Brittney said. The husky groaned then fell asleep and Brittney doing the same.

***Brads Pov***

"See ya later", Brad said walking off the tour bus and looking up at the familiar house. Brad walked up the steps with his bags in hand and unlocked the door. He set his bags down and walked upstairs to his room and looked in. He smiled when he saw Brittney asleep on the bed. Brad walked over to the bed and took off his shirt and jeans then quietly got into bed. He felt Brittney stiffen a bit.

"Don't worry baby. It's just me".He heard Brittney mumble something then felt her turn around.

***Brittney Pov* **

That voice sounded familiar. That was the voice that comforted her when she was crying. That was the voice that sang her to sleep when she had trouble sleeping. Brittney turned around and came face to face with her boyfriend of 3 years, Brad smiled that same smile that made her walk up to him in the bar the first time they met.

"Hey honey", Brad said. Brittney tried to talk but nothing came out. Brad just laughed and scooted closer to her and put his face in her neck.

"I thought you didn't know when you were coming home"?

Brad looked up at her then smiled, "Well I had Stuart pull a few strings."

Brittney smiled. "I've missed you Brad".

Brad moved a strand of her black with green tips away from her face. "I missed you to Britt."

They both smiled at each other and Brad started to lean in and soon his lips were against her soft ones. Zoe jumped off the bed and walked out of the room. Soon Brad got on top of Brittney then slowly lifted his hand up her shirt. He smirked at what he felt.

"Do you always sleep with no bra when I'm not home"? Brittney just smiled and pulls Brad in for another kiss. Brittney started roaming her hands all over Brad and stopped when she reached the top of his boxers. Brad moaned wanting Brittney to go inside. Brittney went inside and started massaging Brads "stuff". Brad started moaning and having short breaths.

"God I've missed this", Brad said in between moans. Brittney pulled her hand out and looked at Brad.

"What's wrong baby", Brad asked. Brittney took a breath and said,

"Im ready". Brittney was a virgin. But she would let Brad touch her and she would touch Brad but she's never had sex before.

"You sure baby", Brad asked. Brittney nodded and pulled Brad into a very heated kiss. Brad pulled off Brittney's shirt then kissed her jaw line to her the top of her panties. Brittney moaned, as if pleading to make Brad take them off. He pulled of her panties and ran his fingers over her entrance.

"Brad", she moaned. He then kissed back up to her lips and softly kissed her. Brittney then took off his boxers. As Brad was going into the night stand to grab a condom, Brittney pulled him back.

"Brad, don't worry. Im on the pill". Brad nodded then kissed Brittney passionately. Before Brad entered Brittney, he looked at her asking if she was ready. She nodded then Brad slid inside of her. Brittney wanted to cry because the pain hurt so badly but Brad noticed the look.

"Don't worry baby. It'll go away soon". Brittney nodded. Brad moved his hips slow at first but soon started to move faster. Brittney moaned which made Brad pump faster. This continued a bit before Brittney climaxed and Brad right after Brad caught his breath he rolled off of Brittney and pulled her into him. Brittney rested her head on his chest and ran her finger up and down his torso.

"I love you Brittney". Brittney smiled and looked up at Brad. "I love you too".

***A month later*.**

Kneeling above the toilet and puking her guts out, Brittney wiped her mouth then flushed the toilet. Brittney sat up against the wall. Ever since that night Brad came home, Brittney has been getting up during the night and throwing up. Brittney brushed her teeth then walked back to bed. She got in carefully trying not to wake Brad. Brad scooted close to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"You okay baby", Brad asked half asleep.

"Yea Im fine. Just something I ate. Brad mumbled then went back to sleep. Brittney grabbed her phone off her night stand and texted Neil's wife, Katie. _'Dude, I mite be pregnant. Can you come to the doctors with me when the guys go work out?-Brit_. She set down her phone and fell back asleep.

***Later that day***

"So how are you going to tell him", Katie asked Brittney. They just got back from the doctors and now there sitting in Brittney's kitchen. Brittney just shrugged.

"He said he wanted to talk to me about something tonight." Katie smiled,

"Well tell him then. Look I gotta go. Neil will be home soon. Call me later, kay?" Brittney nodded and said bye to Katie.

A lot of thoughts were going through her head. How would he react? Would he stay with her? Brittney sat on the couch and waited for Brad to come home. A few minuets later, Brad walked in sweaty and smiled when he saw Brittney.

"Hey baby. How are you", Brad asked walking over and sitting next to Brittney. She just shrugged.

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

Brad nodded. "Well how about we go out tonight. Just me and you"?

Brittney just nodded then looked at Brad then kissed him very passionately. Brad smiled and kissed her back. Just when Brittney was about to pull his shirt off, Brad's phone started to ring.

"God Damnit", Brad pulled away and answered his phone. Brittney decided to have some fun. So she sat on Brad's lap and started kissing his neck.

"Uh, we uh...Brit stop…Sorry Adam but uh we cant tonight. Were just going to stay…mmm… In tonight. Yea later." Brad hung up and leaned back and moaned. Brittney started to suck on his neck and humped Brad a little bit, making Brad go wild.

"Well, I should go get ready. I'll meet you upstairs", Brittney got off of Brad and noticed he had a nice hickey on his neck.

He just groaned, "I'll be up in a minute." Brittney laughed and walked upstairs to the bathroom and started the shower. Brad snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey you". Brittney smiled.

"I could use some help with my shirt." Brad smiled and untied Brittney's shirt and she let it fall to the ground. Brittney turned around and Brad moaned.

"Damn baby." She just smiled and stripped down then got into the shower. "You coming?" Brad just nodded then got undressed then got in the shower.

"I have to tell you something Brad", Brittney said after their shower. Brad wrapped a towel around his waist then walked over to Brittney who was now dressed in a black cocktail dress.

"What is it"? Brittney took a deep breath and sat on the bed. Brad knew something was up. He walked over to her, now wearing his black jeans, and sat next to her. "Baby, what is it?"

Brittney looked at Brad, "I'm pregnant". It was silent for awhile then Brad got up and put his sweater and shoes on. "Where are you going", Brittney asked.

"I need to go for a drive", was all he said before he walked out. Brittney knew he wouldn't be happy. She took off her dress and put on her usual pajamas. While she was lying down she thought about what was going to happen now. She was carrying Brad's child and they weren't even married yet. She just cleared her head and fell asleep. But during the night, she heard the front door open then Zoe barking.

"Quiet Zoe. You'll wake up Brittney", Brad said then walked up the stairs. He noticed that Brittney was pretending to be asleep. He smiled to himself; he always knew when she was faking something."I know you're not sleeping Britt. We need to talk".

Brittney sat up in bed and noticed Brad had his left hand in his pocket. "What's there to talk about? I told you that were going to have a kid, and then you just left me." Brad walked over to the bed and sat on the end.

"Look I know what I did was stupid. I was confused and I needed to think. The band is doing really good and were about to go on a 2 year tour next week".

Brittney didn't know this. She was beyond pissed. "So your just going to leave me and OUR child for two years? I thought you would be happy that were having a kid, but obviously you care more about the band than me."

Brad looked at Brittney. "I wasn't going to leave you. And Im not going to."

Brittney calmed down a bit. "Well what are you going to do?" Brad started crawling towards Brittney then sat in front of Brittney. He pulled something out of his pocket then looked her in the eye.

"Brittney, when we first met, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I knew you were the only one that understands my dreams. Brittney I don't want to leave you and our kid behind. So with that, Brittney, will you marry me?"

Brittney looked in Brad's eyes and saw he was being honest. She smiled. "Yes, I will". Brad smiled and pulled out a diamond ring and slid it on her finger. He kissed her and rubbed her stomach. "But what about your tour baby?"

He just smiled, "You're coming with and we can plan the wedding and once its time for our baby to be born were going to postpone the tour." Brittney smiled. Everything she wanted was really happening.

"I love you Brad".

He smiled and said, "I love you too Brittney. Forever and always".


End file.
